The composition of gallbladder bile in relation to the normal menstrual cycle in women before, during, and after taking oral contraceptives will be determined. Gallbladder bile will be collected by duodenal aspiration following an overnight fast and its composition in terms of bile acid species, phospholipid and cholesterol will be determined.